


The Wolf, the SEAL and the soldier

by WarriorWolf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 118, 9-1-1 - Freeform, Army, BAMF Buck, BAMF Eddie, Family Reunion, Fighting, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan Buckley, Hurt OC, LAFD, LAPD, NCIS - Freeform, Rescue, Robbery, SEAL!Buck, SWAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorWolf/pseuds/WarriorWolf
Summary: Cora is a former army Captain trying to make a life in L.A with her Brother and sister there.She meet the love of her life at her brothers work. The same brother that is hiding a part of who he is.On a hostage call her brother's secret is blown open. Not long after the three of them is call to duty.Thank you Laurence for helping me with this.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Buck’s overlords meet

Cora Daniels is a young police officer partner with Sergeant Athena Grant. She is learning a lot from her on calmly handling situations.

On her one month anniversary Athena said that she would take her to the place with the best food in L.A. Cora was confused by the fact that Athena took her to a firehouse. Not long after she stood outside she went in to speak to Athena. She overheard Athena call the fire Captain 'honey'. Bit by bit she began to see who Athena Grant is.

As she got ready to talk to Athena a very handsome firefighter came to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Eddie." He said offering her a handshake.

"I'm Cora, nice to meet you Eddie. Sarge we need to go if you want to get that best food in L.A you talked about." Eddie was laughing as Athena told her Bobby's cooking is the best in L.A. Eddie agreed with her saying that it was even better that his Abuela's, but we cannot tell her he said that.

"Diaz, I promise you I won't tell her you said that." Athena said.

"Wait you're Eddie Diaz? You don't have a son by the name of Christopher by any chance?"

"I do." He said giving her the ' I don't trust you' look. Cora just asked to if they could talk outside.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

"What I'm going to tell you, you cannot tell ANYONE about this."

"I promise."

"My brother Ev wrote me letters back when I was in the army and academy. He wrote about you and Christopher a lot." She smiled as she thought about her brother.

"I just don't get why you hide that you are related to them."

"Look, my mom died when I was young and the moment the we took in Ev he became the overprotective older brother. I was just hoping to make some friends before he could scare them off." Eddie gave her a look of sympathy.

The talked about their time in the army. How their time in the academy was. Cora told him about the times Buck thought she was a Zombie and a mummy. He was laughing about how his best friend reacted. They kept on talking till Bobby said that the food was done.

As they walked in Cora spotted Buck. She whispered to Eddie that he should watch this.

"Hellooooo, Ev!" Cora called out.

"Hell noooo!" Buck replied automatically, but as he saw her he was yelling again. "Maddie, come quick I think I'm loosing my mind! Maddie!" He yelled at his sister that was visiting her boyfriend on her day off.

As Maddie arrived Buck started talking again. "Maddie, you see her right?" He asked as Eddie was trying not to laugh at him.

"Buck, I see Hen, Athena and... Cora? Welcome home, but do you have to this to Buck every time?"

"Yes! It's funny, but at least this time he didn't call me a monster." Maddie was shaking her head muttering about children causing Eddie to start laughing as they sat down to eat.

Cora sat down between Eddie and Buck. Everyone looked at her as Chimney asked if she and Buck was dating. Cora and Buck pulled faces of disgust as Maddie and Eddie laughed.

"No, I'm Cora and I'm this idiot's sister." She said poking Buck.

"Hey! I may have done some stupid things, but I'm not an idiot."

"If you say so Buck, if you say so." Eddie said.

"I'm keeping you Diaz." Cora said fist bumping a blushing Eddie.

"Captain Wolf and Army medic Diaz as friends. Oh goodbye world my overlords have met." Buck cried out.

"And he say he is not an idiot." Hen said shaking her head as the rest laughed.

After they all calmed down the chatter turned into small talk like who the others are with. Cora was thanking Bobby for the wonderful food when Chimney asked buck about calling his sister a monster.

"See Chim, she once showed up on our doorstep looking like a zombie because she was awake for 36 hours traveling to make it home in time for Christmas. Then two years after that she came home injured and rapped up like a mummy. Luckily that time it was Halloween and everyone thought she had dressed up. Since then I have been trying to find her inner monster, but I think she is a werewolf. All calm and hidden until you mess with her pack then she turn deadly." Buck said while Cora gave him a smile.

"Yeah she looks like a wolf." Eddie said causing her to blush.

"Come Wolf, we need to go. Bye guys." Athena said. Cora and Hen swapped numbers with the promise of a girl's night out.

She hugged Buck and Maddie, shook hands with Bobby and Chimney and hugged Eddie slipping her number into his pocked as he did the same.

They have all just started working again when the call came in.


	2. The SEAL is released

9-1-1 What is your emergency?

This is officer Ethan Owen, Three robbers just walked into the American Bank near the 118 station please send help. There were shots fired.

*click*

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

As the 118 drove to the American bank Bobby gave them the brief. That there is a robbery and hostage situation going on. There were shots and they can't confirm if there are any injuries or casualties, but they are going in for safety.

On the scene Athena walks over to tell them that Cora is looking around and that they have asked for the blueprint. She also told them that a different caller called 9-1-1 to report two injured people. 

"Any contact with the robbers?"

"No. I'm thinking this is going to be a long day Bobby. The robbers refuse to cooperate with us." Athena say as Cora came back.

"Cora, what did you find?"

"We can go in from the roof, the second floor window and the back door, but first I need the blueprints." 

Athena handed her the blueprints. Cora, Bobby, Eddie, Buck and Athena looked them over. On the prints there is a note telling them that floor three is under renovation.

"I think if we go in from the roof to the third floor we will find officer Owen hiding there. I think the hostages are being kept in this room here. If I go in with Han, Wilson, Diaz and Buckley we may be able to do this with no casualties. If we find Owen we can leave him Han And Wilson with the hostages. Diaz, Buckley and I can continue on to find the rest of the clients and staff. When we are in we are going to be texting only no vibration or sound." Cora say as she look at Athena.

"Okay Daniels. Let's get the rest up to speed."

A bit later Cora explain what they are going to do. Everyone was getting their gear ready as they wait for the helicopter. 

Hen, Chimney and Eddie are getting medical supplies. Buck is getting all the gear they may need to open doors and windows. Athena is giving Cora extra guns, ammo and cuffs along with orders to keep them updated. Bobby gave Eddie a letter to give to officer Owen that explain the plane.

🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁🚁

On the roof they all switch off the radios and send a text to Athena that they are moving in Eddie, who has a license to carry a gun, is at the back. In the lead is Cora closely followed by Buck then Hen then Chimney.

As she open the door to take the first step Buck pulled her back. Irritated she turn to Buck who show her the trap. Quick and quiet he took off his bag with the gear to dismantle the traps. 

Guys be careful. They have set traps.  
Cora texted to the rest. 

Slowly they moved through the traps and entered the third floor. Looking for officer Owen was fast as he almost shot them as they entered. After Cora shows him her badge he calmed down and Eddie gives him the letter. Owen tells them that he will take Chimney and Hen to the hostages and they can go on.

Found Owen. Splitting up now. May be silent Hen will give updates. Moving down to ground.

They moved down to the second floor and split up. Just before they entered a guy tried to attack them.

Eddie being at the back had to fight with him. The man just had a knife with him. 

Eddie kicked the knife out of his hand and slid it over to Buck who pick it up. The man threw a left hook at Eddie. Eddie blocked it and followed with a jab giving the man an opening to hit him in the gut then to the face. Eddie recovered fast and caught the next punch, he swiftly moved the mans arm behind his back and knocked him down. 

Cora threw him cuffs and buck helped him cuff him to a pipe. They texted Hen.

Hen, tell Owen that there is a perpetrator cuffed to a pipe near you.

👨🚒👨🚒👮♀️👨🚒👨🚒👮♀️👨🚒👨🚒👮♀️👨🚒👨🚒

As they enter the first floor they see the robbers before they could do anything Buck pulled them into a office.

"Buck." Cora and Eddie growl.

"Wait, I can explain. The two men outside the robbers they are or were SEALs. Back when I was in buds they were our trainers."

"Text Athena there names and buck who is who?"

"The black hair guy is Antonio Martino and the blond is James Black." Buck say as he text Athena.

Copmom, the robbers are Lt. Commander James Black and Commander Antonio Martino.

👮♀️👨🚒👨🚒👮♀️👨🚒👨🚒👮♀️👨🚒👨🚒👮♀️👨🚒

Fireson, NCIS say that they are dangerous. Pops and my chief say to deal with it fast and carefully. Captain Hondo say SWAT is ten out can you wait?

Sorry mom, they are getting angry and are planing to go kill someone to get answers.

Sarge, I'm going to get control of this.

"Ev, you think you can get them to trust you?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need a gun and take of my gear." 

Cora hand him a gun.

"Be careful Lt Commander Buckley." She whisper.

Eddie was skeptic about the situation, but let Buck go.

"Lt. Commander James Black and Commander Antonio Martino. Sirs I'm Lt. Commander Buckley can I ask what are you doing?"

Eddie has a look full of questions.

"I'll explain it later."

Buck and the Seals talk a bit when Martino pulled a gun on Buck. Not thinking for a second Cora tackle Martino while Buck started to fight with Black.

Martino hit Cora in the face causing her to spit blood out. Thinking fast she opened up her ribs hoping Martino will fall for it. Luck was on her side. Martino took the bait and Cora grab his arm flipping him over and cuff him.

Looking over at Buck she see that he is almost done and that Eddie is getting the rest. She help Buck cuff him as they talk.

"Ev, you need to make the call." He nodded and walked away to make the call.

Cora text Athena.

Sarge, it done we are coming out.

Good job. SWAT just got here.

"Ev, how did it go?"

"Bobby will have the file tomorrow."

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Eddie and the rest just arrive. Hen helping a guy walk, Chimney carry a young girl and Owen have another bad guy. Eddie with a knockout bad guy in a firefighter carry. Cora look at Eddie and smile a bloody smile.

"I hate the rules, but I have to follow them."

Eddie shake his head and they walked out. The crowd see them and start clapping as they hand them over to Hondo.

Buck, Eddie and Cora are on the way to the hospital.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

I just want to thank my friend JuniperWoodwell for being my editor


	3. Buck truly begins

Chapter 3: Buck truly begins.

Evan always knew he wanted to be a SEAL. In his home town his neighbor was a former Captain in the SEALs the man was now working at the local community center. 

The Captain, Owen Daniels, heard the abuse young Evan was going threw. He was glad when young Maddie left home and he hope that she have a safe life. When Evan was 14 Owen, Cora (his daughter) and Evan tricked Edward Buckley to sign his rights to Evan away.

Owen took Evan under his wings and trained him and Cora together. Every morning before school and every evening after he did his homework. Evan even had to ask him for help with a school project or two.

The day Evan turned 17 Owen took him to the nearest navel officer where Evan enlisted. Owen and Cora said sad goodbyes to Evan.

Evan was escaping his home town because of this he kept enlisting. The only times he took off was when it was mandatory. He kept in touch with the Daniels family. 

On the mandatory leave he would pick up the odd jobs.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Everyone in buds knew that Evan was kind of an orphan. Evan past Buds with flying colors.

The Navy soon realized that Evan was the best person to join highly classified missions. He soon climbed the ranks to Lieutenant Commander.

The Navy forced him to take time off after Owen past away.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

He took leave and went to L.A.

He was down at the local pool one day when a ten year old was drowning. Without even thinking Evan jumped in to save the poor boy.

When the first responders arrived they were shocked to see the boy sitting up breathing with Evan keeping an eye on him.

“Who are you?”

“Hi, I’m Evan.”

“Ever thought about being a first responder?”

“I’ll think about it when my contact is over.” 

The firefighter handed him a pamphlet. 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Evan returned to the Navy. Sadly the mission went wrong and Evan ended up leading the team. Evan ended up saving the lives of all the men in his team.

After the mission was done and the contact was over Evan went to the Admiral.

He asked the Admiral to transfer to the reserve and seal his file till he is ready for the info to get out. The Admiral agreed. 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

“That is how I joined the LAFD.” Buck said a little bit bruised, but fine. Sitting on a chair next to Cora’s bed.

“How did you become Buck?” Eddie asked sitting next to Cora in her bed.

Cora was trying not to laugh with her ribs rapped and ice on her jaw.

“Wait so you two are brother and sister with trickery?”

“Yeah, that was when she got the nickname Trix and she gave me the nickname Ev.”

Three days later Cora was released from hospital and was going nuts at home. She was mostly seen at the firehouse.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

[B]I know this is short but this is sort of just a filler chapter.


	4. He’s what?

Chapter 4: He's what?

It was a quite day for the 118 and Bobby was using the time to catch up on paperwork. 

The Chief has asked him something about Buck he didn't understand. He got in trouble when he said he didn't know what the Chief was talking about.

That is why you can find Bobby and Cora working in Bobby's office.

Bobby making quick work of the paperwork and Cora sorting out the papers on the desk. 

Bobby was filling out a form for one of the injured people when Cora found the file.

It was a file form the Navy. Bobby opened it and tried to read it. It was mostly redacted. 

All he got was that one Evan Buckley was basically Navy royalty and that he is still in the reserves. They walked out to the rest of the first responders he started to talk.

"Guys we have Military Royalty in this firehouse." Buck turned pale and everyone turned to look at Eddie and Cora.

Just as they were about to respond the alarm went off calling them out to a crime scene.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
Crash

As they arrived at the scene the 118 was glad to see it wasn’t a terrible crash.

It was a single car wrapped around a poll and the driver sitting calmly on the side walk talking to Athena and a blond hippy looking dude.

Hen walked closer to check up on the guy. Bobby looked at the car and saw the clear signs that the car was pushed of the road. As he talked to Athena and the other detective he found out it was foul play.

“Hi, I’m Captain Nash from the 118.” He great the guy knowing he is an agent.

“Agent Callen, NCIS. Don’t worry about this the LAPD already processed everything. Can I catch a ride with you? My partner will pick me up there.”

“Are you not going with the blond hippy?”

“Deeks, can I get a ride with you?”

“Yeah let’s go before Fern gets upset.”

The two laughed and drove off.

Clearing out they drove back to the firehouse.

“Hey, Bobby did we leave my sister alone in your office?”

The whole of the 118 turned pale and stat taking bets.

Bobby: “Clean office and the last weeks paperwork done. I know wishful thinking.” They all laughed.

Hen: “Kitchen a mess trying to cook us something.” Buck shook his head saying that Cora knows how to cook.

Chimney: “The station sparkling with her sleeping on the sofa.” Bobby replied that would not be a surprise considering it would be the third time this week. Callen started to think of his team that is his family as well.

Buck: “Sleeping on Bobby’s desk.”

Eddie: “At the dinner table with the first aid kit.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I know Cora pretty good.”

“Hen would you be so kind to play our referee? I think we can all give the man twenty dollars each. If none of us is right Cora can donate it to a charity of his choice.” Hen laughed taking the twenties like she usually do.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

At the firehouse

When they hopped out of the truck they found Cora at the Kitchen table with the first aid kit. Eddie smiled and walked up to help Cora.

“Cap, what did you do?”

“One of the idiots that work here thought that they could start something with no bosses around. I shut it down, but he got hurt. I called it in so the Chief will be hear soon.”

“So you are just cleaning your knuckles?”

“Yeah. I saw the smug look on you and the “I lost a bet look” what did you bet on?” Hen walked up to them.

“They bet on how they will find you. Eddie, I believe this is yours.” Hen said handing over the money.

They all cleaned what they had to and restock. Cora was sitting at the table talking to one of the bosses and making a training day date so that she have a better idea about how Firefighters think. As the others slowly joined making the table vibrate with life the man left.

Eddie and Buck was bickering about the bet when Chimney asked Eddie about be Military Royalty.

“It’s not me Chim.” Eddie said shaking his head.

“Cora?”

“Not me Chim. It’s Buck, his the Royal.”

“He’s what?”

“Remember when I said we are in the presence of Military royalty? I was taking about Buck. From his great great grandfather to his father was Navy and his adopted father too.”

Buck: “Lt. Commander Evan “Daredevil” Buckley, but most called me Buck or Devil.” He said looking proud.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Cora’ POV just after the call.

I am sitting in Bobby’s office when I hears the loud noise.

Getting up from the floor I grab my phone and follow the noise to the loft.

I see Lt. Tanner and Rhodes fighting with each other.

“Boys break it up now!”

“Why should we listen to you, girly?”

“I will cuff you if you don’t stop.”

“You and what army?” Tanner say as he try to land a hit on me.

I grab his hand twisting it behind his back, but he got out of my hold.

He lands a punch in my stomach. I double over and use some speed to knock the idiot out.

“Are you guys going to make more trouble?” They shake their heads.

“Good, move him to bunk room.”

I walked back into Bobby’s offices and look up his boss’ number to report the indecent. The Chief said that he will be there as soon as he can.

I sit down at the table with the first aid kit to clean my knuckles when the 118 crew came back. Eddie join me at the table.

“Cap, what did you do?”

“One of the idiots that work here thought that they could start something with no bosses around. I shut it down, but he got hurt. I called it in so the Chief will be hear soon.”

“So you are just cleaning your knuckles?”

“Yeah. I saw the smug look on you and the “I lost a bet look” what did you bet on?” Hen walked up to them.

“They bet on how they will find you. Eddie, I believe this is yours.” Hen said handing over the money.

‘They are so much like my unit’ I think.

The Chief walked in. We talked about what happened today and possible training. I want to understand the firehouse a bit better. I can feel it in my gut I’m going to be coming here a lot.

The Chief leave as the rest join me at the table.

Eddie and Buck are bickering about the bet.

Chimney: “Eddie are you the Military Royalty?”

“It’s not me Chim.” Eddie say and shake his head.

“Cora?”

“Not me Chim. It’s Buck, his the Royal.”

“He’s what?”

“Remember when I said we are in the presence of Military royalty? I was taking about Buck. From his great great grandfather to his father was Navy and his adopted father too.”

Buck: “Lt. Commander Evan “Daredevil” Buckley, but most called me Buck or Devil.” He said looking proud.

The three of us are laugh and see two men walk to us.


	5. Austin, Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta that puts up with my crazy mind that leaves so many holes in the story.

Previously on The Wolf, the SEAL, and the soldier.

Cora got into a physical altercation with a firefighter and reported him to the fire chief. The team just found out about Buck when two figures walked in.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Cora moved to the bunk room to check on Tanner. She found him scrolling through his phone.

"Hi, Tanner. I'm sorry I knocked you out." Tanner's head shot up, he jumped off the bed, and he charged at her like a bull.

"Ahh come on!" she yelled while turning around. She started to run back towards the dining room hoping he would stop. Looking back, she realized he had no intention of slowing down or stopping. Quick thinking helped her gain the upper hand in the chase; she jumped over the edge of the loft and landed on her feet on the ground.

Bobby, Eddie, Buck, and Athena turned to look at the commotion. 

"Hell Tanner! We just did this shit two hours ago! That's why I reported you to the Chief!"

"Because of you I may get fired!" 

"You A..."

"Captain Nash who is this and what happened?" asked Police Chief Williams.

"That's Lt. Cora Daniels. She's been assigned to help with admin work. Since she's not a firefighter and she's on medical leave. She stayed back when we went on a call. Tanner here, through it would be a good idea to start a fight" was the reply Bobby supplied.

"Cap, are you okay?" asked Eddie, concern written all over his face. Sitting down, Cora let him know that she was fine and that she'll get a check-up later. Athena just smirked and commented on how trouble always seemed to find Cora and her brother.

"You said she's a Lt. ... why did Diaz call her Cap?" asked Radford

"She was a Captain back in his Army days and now she is a police Lt."

"Sargent Grant, we need Lt. Cora Daniels for the APD assignment." supplied Radford "APD requested the team who helped with the bank rescue, and given the horrific nature of the case, I'm inclined to agree that they are the best suited for the task at hand.

Eddie and Buck where fuzzing over Cora, wanting to ensure she was not badly hurt, while still listening to the conversation that was going on behind them. 

"Chief Radford, if you want the trio from the bank rescue, then you're stuck with us. Evan is the crazy one, I'm the one that gets us out of whatever he gets us into, and Diaz always fixes us up." 

"Well than ... Daniels, Buckley, and Diaz you are all transferring to Austin, TX. You'll be assisting on an important case there! Pack your bags." Was all the chief said before making a quick exit.

Eddie didn't want to go. He fought tooth and nail to stay in LA with Chris. Bobby assured him that Chris will be fine, and that he could stay with him and Athena at the house, in May's old room. Without giving much information about the case out, Bobby conveyed to Eddie, just how important the successful completion of this assignment was, not just for Austin and LA, but for all first responders. Intrigued, Eddie ultimately agreed to go.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

3 weeks later

The trio landed in Austin, TX after a non-eventful flight. Walking to the baggage claim they got their bag and Cora made a bee-line for the restroom to change into her work uniform. Buck and Eddie were wearing their LAFD T-shirts and jeans. While waiting for Cora to emerge from the restroom, the boys were re-reading Chief Adams' email. They were to be picked up by an officer and be transported to station 126 so they can be briefed on the case. Buck and Eddie were surprised to find that the Chief himself was their escort from the airport. Not Cora, she expected crazy stunts like this from here family, and told the boys as much, even before the flight took off in LA! Her uncle always protect his men and women even before he knew who they are.


	6. The cowboy’s fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for helping me with this LK23

A Cowboy’s fears

After a very long day of playing desk jockey, Carlos was finally able to drive to the firehouse and pick T.K. and Paul up for a night out. They were going to the Eagle’s Nest, one of Austin’s clubs. A safe place for the LGBQ community, especially for those with jobs in the public eye.

All the first responders seek each other out. They know each other's names as well as what’s going on in their lives. Sadly tonight was not for a fun night out, but rather a gathering to mourn a lost life, a soul of their community. This was the fourth life they had lost expectantly in the past month.

Their first loss was paramedic Captain James Gibbs. He wasn’t a member, but a supporter. Than Sophia Jackson, a transgender woman and one of the best detective Carlos has ever had the pleasure of working with. Camilla Parker’s death, an out and proud lesbian firefighter followed shortly after, and now they were mourning Sam Dawson, an openly gay beat cop.

Additionally, three people who were in interracial marriages were also killed in the past month. Carlos was starting to worry if there was a serial killer loose in Austin.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

The following morning was a normal sunny day in Austin. Carlos was still feeling sad and gloomy, nevertheless, he still made it a priority to prep breakfast for his Tiger. He felt guilty for leaving T.K alone after a woeful night, but he had an early important meeting with his police Chief Adams. 

The drive down to the precinct was longer than usual. Carlos’ heart pounding in his chest and mind was racing, with questions, fears, and doubts. His thoughts went to dark places – what if T.K. was next? How would Owen manage? What if Judd was next? How would T.K. cope? Or the rest of the 126? Who would tell Grace? How would she handle it?

Walking into the station he headed straight for the Chief’s office. Knocking on the door, he waited shortly for an acknowledgment, which came in the form of “Did you find anything new Officer Reyes?”

“Yes Sir. I was able to establish a pattern, the targets are non-traditional first responders. I think we all know, which house is most endangered.”

“The 126. I have an old police friend, who’s married to a fire captain. I’ll reach out to her and ask if she can get into contact with the trio that helped her with the bank robbery gone wrong.”

“Sir, I don’t want to be rude, but we need first responders, not SWAT.”

“Officer Reyes! Two firefighters and a police officer are the trio!”

“In that case, Sir, I’m going to need a partner. Preferably, one in the know about the killings, because of my relationship with T.K. Strand.”

“I’ll let keep you posted, Officer Reyes.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Carlos said as he was leaving the Chief’s office.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Carlos was on a lunch break with T.K. when the good news came in. Chief Adams let Carlos know, that the trio was on their way, with an ETA of 3 weeks. The firefighters were transferring into the 126 and the police officer was going to be Carlos partner for the foreseeable future.

Carlos smiled and looked at T.K.

“Looks like we are getting new teammates.”


	7. Texas fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d

Police Chief Radford helped them load their gear into the car.

Cora gave Buck and Eddie each coms, she wanted to be able to be in constant communication with them.

"How do they work?" Buck asked as he was putting the device in his ear.

"They are on a secure network, which is being monitored by a friend. This way we'll be able to stay connected no matter what gets thrown our way. We should decide on our codenames now. "Cora Daniels codename Wolf checking in." They all heard a bleep.

"Evan Buckley codename, Daredevil checking in."

Bleep.

"Eddie Diaz codename Phoenix checking in."

Bleep

Once code names were assigned they also discussed how they planned on communicating with each other non-verbally; for example, they agreed to play with the strap of their watch, if they suspected anyone was stretching the truth.

Confident that they covered everything they needed to know for now, they decided to make after-work plans. Eddie suggested they go paintballing, but they didn't get a chance to solidify their plans since they were interrupted by Chief Adams who informed them that the files of their fellow 126 members were on the backseat ready to be reviewed by the trio.

Cora, Buck, and Eddie smiled like loons as soon as they looked at their respective files.

"Uncle Owen dragged TK down here." Cora said.

"My buddy Judd is down here too." Buck said.

"I'm sure I got a file meant for Cap, but my cousin Carlos is here." Eddie said looking at Cora showing her the APD file.

"So we all have family here? That will help. Wait! Buck don't you and Judd have this prank war going on?"asked Cora suddenly.

"Yeah, I always promised him to end it when we are in the same town."

"Well, you could always hit him with ONE water balloon ."

As they were approaching their final destination, Cora asked the chief to drop them off a block away from the station. Chief Radford chuckled as they were getting out of the car requesting to please not hurt anyone with their shenanigans.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

After studying the files they quickly discussed what they were going to do. They decided that Buck and Eddie were going to sneak in through the back door. Buck was going to set up somewhere to drop the balloon on Judd. Cora was just going to walk in and unload their luggage not looking at the crew.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

The 126 was freaking out by the amount of effort the Strands put into the pranks they were planning on pulling on the unknown transfers. They even roaped Carlos and the police Chief Adams into the shenanigans - they decided to do the ol' switch-a-roo.

Adams was going to be Captain Owen Strand. Judd would pass as his son T.K. Carlos became Paul, Paul became Carlos, Mateo and Tim switched roles, T.K became Judd, and Owen assumed the role of Chief Adams. Marjan declined to partake. Going on with their normal duties Chief Radford came in dropping some bags to the floor. When he saw his crew all he could think was that the trio would fit in perfectly. Little did the 126 know that the trio had also planned to mess with them in good fun.

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

5 minutes later

"This is Devil, I'm in position. Over."

"This is Phoenix, I'm in position. Over."

"Roger that boys. Over."

Cora walked into the firehouse in her uniform neat even if her hair and earrings were not. Chief Radford introduced her to the 126 as Lieutenant Daniels LAPDand told her she was going to be Officer Reyes' temporary partner. Eddie signaled that her new partner was not Officer Carlos Reyes. They were just moving on when they heard splashes from them followed by a shout. They all turned around and saw something hit an already wet Judd's head.

"Told you I'll end you Ryder. Mwahahaha." The voice said before a thud was heard a blond, blue eyed man with a black eye swiftly dropped to the ground.

"I told you you could use ONE water balloon! ONE! You disobey one more order and I'll wring your neck!"

"Eddie, Eds, Edmundo, is she being serious?" Buck asked as a brunette man walked into the station.

"Well..." Eddie started to reply to a terrified Buck and 126 "Neah man she is joking right now... But I still wouldn't test her. Hi I'm Eddie Diaz. Nice to meet you all. " Pointing to Buck he continued "That idiot over there is Evan Buckley. We are both with LAFD."

"I'm guessing the switch-a-roo won't work." Captain Strand said.

Cora chuckled and tackled T.K. and her uncle into a bear hug. 

Buck made his way over to Judd for a proper meet and greet, while Eddie walked over to Paul and Carlos.

Chief Adams walked over to the lot and welcomed the trio to Austin.

"Okay, fun's over.Let's head up to the loft and I'll brief y'all. Members of the 126, Officer Reyes, you're off the roster for the next 3 hours, so let's get to it."


End file.
